Gardening and relatively light duty landscaping activities are popular hobbies with many homeowners. Such work generally involves the use of small trowels and other relatively small hand tools and accessories, such as claws and row markers, and also often requires larger, longer handled tools, such as shovels, rakes, hoes, edgers, etc., depending upon the specific task.
It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a system to efficiently transport these items to the work area of the yard or garden. In addition, because the items should often be transported back to the garage or shed in which they are kept, it would be a benefit, if the transport system could also be used as a storage system.
Current devices for storing garden tools are racks and carts. These help somewhat to alleviate the problem of storing a plurality of tools and accessories, but they still take up a lot of room, and can be burdensome to transport, it they can be transported at all. This problem becomes even more acute when many long-handled tools such as rakes and hoes are stored, carried or moved from one location to another.
It would be a benefit to have a garden tool and accessory transport and storage system that could be small, organized, and easy to transport. It would also be a benefit to have a system that makes it easy to store and transport larger garden tools and accessories, including those using long handles.